Platform assemblies have been put to a variety of uses, such as stages, risers for choirs and orchestras and even boat docks. In every instance, assembly procedures have proven to be quite time consuming, particularly where component parts are of differing shapes thereby necessitating the assemblers to be careful to make certain that certain components fit with other components during the assembly task. Further, considerable inventory of components is required in order to make certain that the assembly goes together in a complete manner. It is therefor desirable to provide a platform assembly that utilizes a multitude of identical components each assembleable in a predefined manner so as to render the assemblage easy and less time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a platform assembly that is composed of plural components, many of the plural components being identical with each other and from an assembly using identical components, such as identical components to form the load supporting structure, namely, the platform itself and identical structure for assembling a stair step structure therefor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a platform assembly, as aforesaid, which is made of a plastics material, preferably recycled plastics so that the platform assembly can be made of inexpensive materials, be resistant to the abusive affects of weather and have a decorative and clean looking appearance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a platform assembly, as aforesaid, which is easy to assemble, is durably constructed and is capable of repeated assembly and disassembly in a quick and easy manner.